Andross
Andross is the most often occurring villian in the'' Star Fox series. Once a well-intentioned scientist, an increasing lust for power drove him to the brink of madness. He is bent on ruling the entire Lylat system through force. ''Star Fox 64 Andross attacks the Lylat System from his planet of exile, Venom. Swarms of his army take over planet after planet. The strength of his army grows after each conquest as bases and superweapons are constructed to quench any rebellion. He also enlists the help of a team of mercenaries known as Star Wolf. This team of bounty hunters is led by Fox McCloud's rival, Wolf O'Donnell. The final battle between Fox and Andross reveals the extent of his madness. Apparently from his own insane experiments Andross is now just an immense head with floating mechanical hands. Fox ultimately avenges his father's death by defeating Andross's brain form and escapes the Venom labyrinth by following his father's spirit. ''Star Fox Adventures'' Andross returned as some sort of spirit, and for eight years searched for a way to revive himself. Eventually on Sauria he discovered the power of the Krazoa Spirits. Presumably he searched for someone who had the power to channel their energy, and discovered the vixen, Krystal, on Planet Cerinia, which Andross (presumably) attacked, killing all its inhabitants except Krystal. In order to draw Krystal (who searched for the truth behind this attack) to Sauria, he gave the greedy SharpClaw leader General Scales his power (while Scales was unaware of Andross's presence), and Scales unwittingly brought him into Krazoa Palace. Krystal arrived when an EarthWalker sent out a distress signal, and after she released the first Krazoa Spirit, he trapped her inside a crystal to drain her energy. From here, Andross could only rely on his arch-nemesis Fox collecting the Krazoa Spirits to save Sauria, so that when all were released, Andross could control them before they could have the chance to save both Krystal and Sauria. When the time came for Fox to fight General Scales, Andross intervened before the fight could begin, and forced Scales to the last Krazoa spirit over to Fox, presumably killing the general. When Fox released the Krazoa spirit, Andross used their energy through Krystal to absorb them and bring himself back to life, calling himself the "Krazoa God". Krystal, who was released from her crystal and saved from falling to her death by Fox, took her staff from him and shot fireballs at Andross, not affecting him. Fox jumped into his arwing and went after Andross, who revealed his true identity to him and said he would now destroy the Lylat System. Fox fought Andross in a similar way to last time, destroying both his hands. As Andross began sucking Fox into his mouth, Falco suddenly arrived to stop him. Falco provided Fox with bombs, which he shot into Andross's mouth to make his brain vulnerable. After Fox attacked Andross's brain enough times, he was destroyed, for good this time, in a massive explosion, releasing the Krazoa Spirits who were then able to put Sauria back together. In Star Fox: Assault, his position as emperor and ruler of his forces is succeeded by Andrew Oikonny, but this is short-lived when he is defeated by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal, and later destroyed by an aparoid moth (although Command depicts his survival, though it is considered non-canon).﻿ Other appearances Andross also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''where he can be sent out as an Assist Trophy. Strangely enough this is the SNES ''Star Fox's ''Andross (which is a different timeline from the main canon of 64, Adventures, and Assault). He attacks by shooting blocks at the enemies of the player who summoned him. Battle Star Fox 64 In ''Star Fox 64, Andross attacks with his two hands. He can also suck Fox into his mouth. If Fox avoids him he will spit out rocks, which can be destroyed for health or bombs. If Andross eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. The crystals on his hands are his weak points. His main weak points, however, are his eyes. If they are shot before his hands are destroyed, he will shoot an energy wave. Shooting a bomb into Andross's mouth will stun him long enough to do massive damage. Once his head is destroyed Fox will fight Andross's brain. Andross sends his two eyes after Fox, which shoot lasers at him and are attached to him by electricity. Fox can destroy these with a few hits, and can get behind them by doing a loop. Once the eyes are destroyed, Fox must attack Andross's weak point, his cerebellum. Andross will eat Fox and spit him out if he gets too close to him. He can also teleport away from Fox, usually behind him, and if he takes damage may follow him around. Also sometimes when he takes damage there will be small blobs of what is most likely blood, which can damage Fox if he flies into them. He does not have any other attacks. Once defeated, Andross will be destroyed in an explosion. ''Star Fox: Adventures'' The battle is similar to that of 64. At the start, however, Fox fights the Krazoa head on the back of Andross's head. He attacks with a sonic energy wave from his mouth. Fox must shoot the Krazoa head's eyes and the crystal on his forehead. Once all three are gone, Andross will turn around. He attacks with his two hands, which are vulnerable before they attack and must be shot to destroy them. After attacking Andross will try to inhale Fox, who must barrel roll or boost to the side of the screen to avoid it. Afterwards, Andross will spit out rocks (which may contain health). If he eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. Once the hands are destroyed Andross will turn around and the entire process must be repeated, except this time the Krazoa head shoots the same ships from Dragon Rock at Fox, and his hands can shoot energy waves. Once his hands are destroyed a second time, Andross will begin to inhale Fox, which cannot be escaped from, until Falco suddenly returns and stops Andross. From here, Andross will send more of the yellow ships at Fox and spit out rocks. As he does, Falco will fly by and give Fox a bomb. After Fox gets a bomb, he must shoot it into Andross's mouth as he tries to inhale him. This will turn his head transparent and make his brain vulnerable. Fox must shoot the brain (which has a health meter), but Andross often waits a few seconds and charges at Fox, who must dodge every few seconds to avoid this. Timing Andross's attack pattern is a good way of avoiding it, and he only charges three times while transparent. Eventually, his head will become visible and the process must be repeated until Andross is destroyed.﻿ Category:Starfox Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monarchs Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Primates Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Big Bads Category:Outright Villains